As a conventional example of a stabilizer bar (hereinafter referred to as a stabilizer), a stabilizer described in Patent Document 1 is known. Patent Document 1 discloses the stabilizer including a torsion portion attached to a vehicle body via a bush and a bracket, arm portions formed on both ends of the torsion portion, and a flat plate-like connecting portion formed on an end of the arm portion and connected to a suspension device. For example, when a vehicle turns, the stabilizer bends and twists due to a difference in displacement amount between right and left suspension devices, so that roll of the vehicle is suppressed by an elastic restoring force of the stabilizer.